prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Slovakia
'Basics' Slovakia has 3 network providers and some MVNOs: *'Orange' (France Télécom) *'Telekom' (a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile) *'O2' (Telefónica Slovakia) 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G on 900 and 2100 Mhz, LTE has been started in 2014 on Orange and Telekom (O2 will start soon). LTE licenses on 800, 1800 and 2600 Mhz have been granted. 'Orange' Orange is the market leader in Slovakia with the most customers, best network and highest speed. It's 3G covers more than 91% of the population. It has started LTE in 2014 in 3 towns but not opened for prepaid yet. Orange Coverage Map 'Availability ' The SIM card is called Prima and availlable for 10 EUR with 10 EUR credit at their stores and outlets(Store locator - fill in town name) You have to show a photo ID. You can top up your Orange mobile account at the Orange points of sale or using top-up scratch cards available all over or online. 'Default data rate' They have a flexible default data rate according to volume used in a month: It starts additive with 0-5 MB 0.79/MB, 5-50 MB, 0.07 EUR/MB, 50-200 MB 0.02 EUR/MB and 200-650 MB 0.01 EUR/MB Beyond this volume, data will be stopped. It's much cheaper to buy packages: 'Data feature packs' Packages are valid for 30 days and don't renew themselves. Data transfer rate at the overdrafts 150/700 MB reduced to 128 kB/s. Activation by text to 473 or online on your account. 'Data-only SIM' Furthermore they offer a data-only SIM they call Kreditný Internet. As SIM-only starter pack (dátová SIM karta) it's available for 11.90 EUR with 9 EUR of credit. With a USB modem (Huawei E3131) it is sold for 39 EUR (incl. 9 EUR credit).. Data used a.m. is charged with 0.01 EUR/MB, data used p.m. with 0.02 EUR/MB in 100 KB increments. No packages are offered here. 'Technical information' *mini-SIM available, other sizes may have to be cut *APN: internet 'Telekom' (formerly T-Mobile) Telekom a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile is the 2nd mobile provider and the biggest telecommunications company in the country. It has pretty good coverage and started 2014 with 4G/LTE, which is not yet open for prepaid .Coverage map. 'Availability ' The SIM card is called "Easy" and available for 9 EUR with 9 EUR credit at their stores and outlets(Store locator) at Tesco supermarkets and department stores Nay Elektrodom. You have to show a photo ID. You can top up at points of sale or using top-up scratch cards available all over (petrol stations, supermarkets, post offices). Easy cards come in different names: Easy Free, Easy Time .... Try to get an Easy Free card. 'Default Data Rate' This default rate is activated on Easy Free and Easy Time and called Surf 1: For 0.50 EUR you get 100 MB of data on a calendar day (0-24 h), then reduced speed to 64/16 kbps. 'Data feature packs' You can add one of these 2 monthly packs for more data: *Surf 500: 500 MB in 30 days, then reduced in speed: 6 EUR. For activation text "SURF500 ZAP" to 12323. *Surf Max: 2 GB in 30 days, then reduced in speed: 9 EUR. For activation text "SURFMAX ZAP" to 12323 'Data-only SIM' Their data-only tariff is only sold with an 3G USB dongle. It's called "Mobilný Internet 0 EUR". The starter pack with modem, SIM card and 9 EUR of credit is sold for 25.00 EUR. You can top it up online or by vouchers in these amounts: Speed is 2G and 3G only. 'Technical information' *mini-SIM available, other sizes may need to be cut *APN: internet 'O2 '(Telefónica Slovakia) O2 in Slovakia, run by the Czech division of Telefónica has the smallest network in the country right now. Yet it offers good speed where 3G is available, mainly in the cities. 4G/LTE is about to start soon.Coverage map 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM called O2 Fér is available online for free and at their stores and outlets (Store locator) . You will need an ID card. Topups can be made at retail outlets - stations of Slovnaft, OMV Shell or Agip networks, in certain COOP Jednota and GG Tabak stands with O2 logo; or via recharge coupons (from € 8 to € 20 ) bought in O2 stores - on your phone dial the following *133*< 14-digit code from the coupon ># and press . 'Default data rate' The default rate enabled is the daily rate: for 0.50 EUR on a calender day (0-24h), you get 400 MB of data. 'Data feature packs' Following monthly packs are sold For activation text code. Package will renew automatically. To stop text Code replacing A by C. Max. speed is 14.4 Mbps. 'Technical information' *mini-SIM and micro-SIM available. *APN: o2internet 'FunFón' (on Orange) FunFón is a partner brand service of Fun radio and mobile operator Orange. So it resells Orange's network in 2G and 3G. The initial package costs 5 €. On SIM card there is credit of 3 €. It's available at the stores of mobile operator Orange (see Orange). Top ups can be made with recharge cards or online with international credit cards like Visa or Master. They have only one data tariff which is automatically enabled. 0.40 EUR per calendar day for up to 200 MB in high speed, then reduced to 128 kbps. No packages are offered. It's a good option if you only need a few data on a good network. APN is orangewap 'Tesco mobile' (on O2) Tesco mobile is a joint venture between the UK cash'n'carry market chain and O2 in Slovakia. Their SIM cards and top ups are exclusively available at Slovakias biggest retailer: For store locator click on the small map down right. It uses O2's network in 2G and 3G (see O2). The SIM is sold for 2.50 EUR with 0.50 EUR credit and top ups are at Tesco's for 5, 10 or 15 EUR. Data rate is their default 400 MB per day for 0.50 EUR on a calendar day (0-24h). If you use more data, speed will be reduced. You can buy one monthly package: 500 MB in 30 days for 5 EUR. For activation text "INET A" 99222. APN: o2internet Category:Europe Category:Country Category:O2 Category:Orange Category:T-Mobile